Transmission of magnetic stripe data has been done primarily by swiping a magnetic stripe card against a magnetic stripe reader (MSR) to enable payment, identification (ID), and access control functions. Mobile wallet applications on smartphones and tablets have had difficulty interacting with existing merchant point of sale (POS) devices or other devices with MSRs. Contactless reader enabled POS terminals (typically using, for example, an ISO 14443 standard) are not ubiquitous to accept contactless or near field communications (NFC) payments. It would be expensive and would take time to replace the millions of merchant POS devices or door locks that only accept magnetic stripe cards, just to interact with NFC phones or other transmission means like barcodes.
In many countries, the number of contactless payment cards issued is still small compared to the number of magnetic stripe cards issued to consumers. NFC chips with contactless communication capabilities have been embedded in some mobile phones, and are used by companies, such as Google and ISIS, as digital wallets for storing secure cardholder information. These NFC chip based digital wallets can be used in contactless payment transactions with a limited number of NFC capable POS devices, but these NFC chip based digital wallets have significant limitations.
Most phones do not have an embedded NFC chip, severely limiting penetration of this mobile wallet solution to the masses. Furthermore, the process for loading a cardholder's payment credential into the NFC chip's memory is complex and expensive. In particular, loading the NFC chip's memory requires a trusted security manager (TSM). Payment card issuers have to sign up for such a TSM service and to pay for such services.
There are various technical complexities to make the loading process work smoothly, especially when some part of the loading process fails in the middle of a chain of transmissions from the issuer to the TSM to the Internet, via mobile operators' networks to the phone, to the chip. Furthermore, not all standards have been worked out, and there are multiple competing parties making it more difficult to become ubiquitous.
In eCommerce, there are generally two common methods for carrying out an online shopping checkout process. In the first method, the customer selects a payment button, chooses a payment method, and completes the payment process within the merchant online shopping website. The merchant server communicates with the server of the payment service provider to execute the payment transaction. This method allows the customer to stay on the same merchant site; however, the development and integration process between the merchant server and payment service provider is complicated and costly. Also, the customer may be reluctant to enter sensitive information on an unfamiliar webpage or website.
In the second method, the customer's browser is temporarily redirected to a checkout webpage hosted by the payment service provider, such as the PayPal™ checkout process. The customer completes the transaction in the webpage hosted by the payment service provider. After the transaction, the browser is redirected back to the original online shopping website. This method is easier to develop and integrate for the merchant. For the customer, recognition of the payment service provider provides a better sense of security and trust. It can also make the process smoother when the customer has gone through similar payment processes previously.